


leather

by contexena



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Degradation, Exhibitionism, F/M, Mentions of Crossdressing, Praise Kink, Smut, dom!reader, sub!vernon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contexena/pseuds/contexena
Summary: When Hansol said the theme of his party was leather extravaganza, you didn’t think people would take him seriously. Hell, you were wrong.Walking into his house felt like entering some sort of highly sexual, lust-filled, leather realm. Everyone – literally everyone – was wearing the most revealing and tightest clothes. It was a feast of leather pants, see-through dresses, fishnets stockings and shirts.[...]Your eyes roamed across the room, trying to find the birthday boy to, at least, give him his present. You had to get to the kitchen to find him, leaning on the table and chatting with Seungcheol. By the look he gave you as soon as he noticed you, you knew he knew you would have liked his outfit. Loved it, even. The little brat.





	leather

When Hansol said the theme of his party was  _leather extravaganza_ , you didn’t think people would take him seriously. Hell, you were wrong.

Walking into his house felt like entering some sort of highly sexual, lust-filled, leather realm. Everyone –  _literally everyone_  – was wearing the most revealing and tightest clothes. It was a feast of leather pants, see-through dresses, fishnets stockings and shirts. Someone – he looked like Seungkwan, but you weren’t sure it was him – was wearing a “sexy policeman” leather outfit while dancing on the table, obviously drunk. Even Jihoon and Joshua, who were sitting aside and sipping on their drink, dressed according to the theme.

Your eyes roamed across the room, trying to find the birthday boy to, at least, give him his present. You had to get to the kitchen to find him, leaning on the table and chatting with Seungcheol. By the look he gave you as soon as he noticed you, you knew he _knew_ you would have liked his outfit. Loved it, even.  _The little brat_.

A long sleeve fishnet shirt and a black corset, ripped leather pants, thigh-high fishnet stockings and black boots. To top it off, he was wearing a black chocker, a bright red, glossy lipstick and eyeliner.  _He really went all out for it_ , you thought, handing over his present to him, a little rectangular box covered in red paper. Despite the look on your face, clearly telling him not to open it, he decided to do it anyway, and opened it right in front of Seungcheol who, as soon as he saw what was inside the box, cleared his throath to hide his embarrassment and simply walked out of the room, without saying a single word.

«T-Thanks» he blurted out, after a few seconds of silence, not daring to look up and meet your gaze. You couldn’t help but grin when you noticed how his rosy cheeks were now crimson red.

«They’re the ones you liked, right?» you asked, teasingly.

He nodded. You walked closer to him, forcing him to back off until he felt the kitchen counter right beside him. Even then, you moved closer, leaving so little space between your bodies, and put your mouth as close to his ear as possible.

«Why don’t you try them on for me, mh?» you wishpered, and you swore you could see the little goosebumps on his skin.

«H-Here?!» He tried to look shocked, but failed. «Anyone could walk in!»

«As if you wouldn’t like it» you teased.

If possible, Hansol’s cheeks got even redder than they already were.

«Okay» he muttered, before unzipping his pants.

You backed away a little bit, just so that you could enjoy the sight better. You watched your boyfriend taking off his boots, his stockings and pants, before pulling his boxers down.  _He’s half hard,_  you noticed, and smirked. You knew it would turn him on, you just didn’t expect to happen so quickly.

«So… do you like it?» he asked, as soon as he finished dressing up.

Your gaze roamed across his body, lingering on his sharp features, on his abs – still hidden under his corset – and, finally, on his crotch. The lacy panties he was wearing looked astonishing on him.  _He chose well_ , you thought, before humming in appreciation.

«You’re beautiful.»

He smiled softly, turning around to let you appreciate his back side as well. Despite trying to, you couldn’t resist the urge to spank him,  _just once_. When you did, he almost moaned.

«As I said, you’re beautiful.» You kissed his cheek, making sure to leave a lipstick mark on it. «Now put your clothes back on, we don’t want anyone to see you like this, do we?»

He shook his head and immediately dressed up again.

«Please don’t leave me like this» he begged, once he was done, hinting to the  _almost_  obvious bulge in his pants.

«Enjoy your party.»

You smirked, before turning around and going back to the living room, where everybody seemed to be having fun. He followed you shortly after, joining a couple of his friends busy taking shots of, well, whatever that was. Sitting on the couch next to Joshua and Jihoon, you kept your eyes on him the entire time. You watched him taking a couple of shots, standing up and then going right in the middle of the room to dance to the song that was playing, which, you noticed, wasn’t as sensual as Hansol’s moves would suggest. He was testing you, and you knew it. Promising yourself you wouldn’t give in, you kept on watching. That’s until some  _girl_ , someone not even Hansol knew, judging by his expression, started grinding on him. To make it worse, as soon as he tried to walk away, the girl got close to him again. Not only it was awkward, it was  _painful_  to watch.

Hansol’s eyes met yours. You snapped. Hell, that was  _your_  boyfriend. Walking up to them, you grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him close to you. The mark your lipstick left on his cheek was still there but, apparantely, it didn’t work as you wished it would.

«He’s taken» you hissed. «Back off.»

Taking his hands, you quickly led him upstairs, away from the party. Closing the door of his bedroom behind you, you sighed.

«I’m sorry» he whispered, looking down. «I tried to get away from her, but she kept on following me.»

«It’s okay. I know it’s not your fault, baby» you reassured him.

You sat on the bed next to him, gently patting his thigh.

«Are you okay?» you asked.

«Y-Yeah, I’m fine.»

«You sure?»

«Yeah, I mean…» he paused. «Yeah.»

«Does that mean that Little Hansol doesn’t need me?» you asked, moving your hand closer to his crotch.

He rolled his eyes. He absoluted hated when you referred to his, well,  _member_ as Little Hansol. For starters, it wasn’t  _little_  nor  _small_ , and the both of you knew it; he was almost tempted to remind you, but decided to behave.

«Of course it does. It always does» he said instead, swallowing hard as soon as your hand touched him exactly where he needed you.

«Good boy, that’s how you should answer» you hummed, gently palming him through his pants. «I don’t think you deserve a reward, though.»

«W-Why not?» he panted.

«Why, you ask? Should I remind you what you were doing before?» you questioned.

«I was dancing.»

«You were dancing  _like a slut_ » you murmured, testing the waters to see his reaction.

At the sudden insult, his ears perked up and, to your amusement, his cock twitched.

«S-Slut» he repeated, and you couldn’t help but enjoy how beautifullly the word rolled off his tongue.

«Did you think I wouldn’t notice? What were you thinking, hm?»

«I-I… nothing, I swear!»

Your hand grabbed his cock, still covered, and tugged lightly – enough to hurt him, but not to cause  _actual_  pain – eliciting a grunt from him.

«Don’t  _fucking_  lie» you warned. «You know I hate liars.»

«I j-just wanted you to n-notice me» he admitted, in between moans. You hand was barely touching him, and yet he was behaving as if he was on the verge of orgasm.

«Oh, baby» you cooed, your voice as sweet as honey. «I’m pretty sure  _everyone_ noticed you.»

He smiled at your remark and you wondered if, maybe, that was what he actually wanted.

«Did you like it? Having everyone watching you?»

Nodding, he tried to lift his hips, just enough to get a bit more friction. The way you were touching him was driving him crazy, he had no idea how long he was going to last. Swiftly, you took your hand away.

«Please» he whined and, for a moment, you thought about giving in. You were quick to change your mind, though, and, after a couple of seconds, you resumed your teasing.

«What was that?» you asked, tugging his cock once again.

«I-ah… s-sorry, it won’t happen again!» he moaned, and you had to admit it, he sounded almost heavenly when he moaned.

«Mmmh…» you pretended to think about it, but both of you knew you were not gonna let it slide. «I think you’re trying to get punished, though. Is that so?»

Nodding furiosly, he turned to you. You could see it in his eyes how much he  _craved_  it.

«Please» he whispered, and this time you knew exactly what he was begging for.

«Take these off» you said, pointing to his pants.

In a matter of seconds, he was on his feet, unzipping his pants. He quickly pulled them down, before realizing he should have taken his boots off first. His eyes met yours, looking for a reaction, and you tried to suppress a smile. It had always amused you how he managed to mantain such a playful attitude in every occasion, despite being a whiney mess just a couple of minutes before.  _One day_ , you thought,  _he’s gonna make me break character_.

You watched him as he finished undressing, stopping him right before he took off his stockings as well.

«Your shirt too» you said, and got up to help him. You removed his corset, and his shirt followed it immediately after. «Let’s put this back on.»

He turned around, allowing you to lace the corset around his waist. You took a couple of moments to let your hands wander around his narrow back, slightly caressing him. He hummed in approval when you kissed his shoulder, your soft lips against his tense muscles.

«You look so pretty like this, baby, all dolled up for me» you praised him as he turned around once again to face you.

«I changed my mind» he whispered, blushing. «I don’t wanna be punished.»

Knowing he was going to say something along those lines, you smiled.

«You should have thought about it before, then» you stated, and then you sat on the edge of the bed. «Come here.»

Letting out a frustrated whine, he did as told. He laid on his stomach, his pelvis on your knees and his ass perked up. You could feel his erection against your legs, and you noticed how he was struggling to find a position that allowed him to find some release.

«Stay still» you said, placing your hand on his ass and slightly pushing him down, so that his crotch was grinding against you.

«I said I’m sorry!» he whined, but you decided to ignore his plea.

«Count them out loud, baby» you said, gently kneading the soft flesh of his ass cheeks.

You spanked him nine times, switching between spanks and soft touches to sooth him. When you got to the tenth, he was on the verge of tears.

«Such a good boy…» you murmured, so quietely that he couldn’t even hear you, as he sat next to you. «Now, should I do something for that big problem of yours?»

«Please! Please, I’ve been a good boy!» he begged, trying to get you to do anything – literally,  _anything_  – to finally help him.

«Lay down, baby. Let me take care of you.»

Squirming in anticipation, he laid on his back, his eyes fixated on you, following your every move. You kneeled next to him, allowing your hands to roam freely on his body. Slowly, you played with his perky nipples, slightly pinching them, before kissing and nibbling at his flushed skin. Throwing his head back, Hansol let out a guttural moan that sent shivers down your spine.

« _Please_ » he begged, and you knew that, as much as he loved what you were doing, he actually wanted you to touch him somewhere else.

«Patience, baby» you reminded him, before moving to his collarbones, while your hands kept on teasing his nipples.

You gently sucked on his skin, fighting the urge to just leave as many hickies as possible to  _mark_  him as yours.

«Y/N… baby,  _please_ , just-»

«Or maybe I should mark you, after all» you cut him off. «Perhaps that’ll help everyone remember who you belong to.»

When you sucked on his neck again, this time with the intention of leaving  _at least_  a couple of hickies there, your hand moved closer and closer to his crotch. Once again, he tried to lift his hips up to get some friction and, as soon as your hand touched him, you noticed how painfully hard he was.

«Oh god, Y/N» he moaned, and you swore you could feel him twitch against your hand.

Once you were satisfied with the marks you left on his neck, you completely focused on his cock, much to his delight.

«These look so good on you, baby boy» you said, slowly taking his panties off. «Seems like they were tailor-made for you.»

You watched his cock slap against his abdomen right after you freed him, feeling Hansol’s piercing gaze on yourself. As soon as your hand touched him, he moaned so loudly that you were sure everyone could hear him. Before you could even start pumping him properly, his cock twitched and you wondered if, maybe, he was already so close to cumming. It didn’t take you long to find out because, after a couple of minutes, he came with a strangled moan.

«Oh fuck, this is so embarrassing» he whined, covering his face with his hands, hoping that you didn’t notice how red his face was. Unfortunately for him, his neck and chest were just as red, there was no way he could have hidden it.

«That’s fine, baby» you reassured him. «It can happen.»

«I know, it’s just…  _you teased me too much_.»

You gently slapped his thigh, laughing.

«Well, perhaps if you didn’t tease me first, I wouldn’t have done it» you said, before laying down next to him.

«I think we should head back to the party before they come looking for us» he said, hugging you thightly, nuzzling your neck.

«I think we should talk about your new kinks» you replied, petting his hair.

When he gave you a questioning look, you understood.  _Oh god, he doesn’t even know_.


End file.
